Desiran Hati
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Lillian, seorang gadis imut yang berandal namun aneh secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah ponsel misterius yang mengubah hidupnya secara drastis! Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? (AU, OoC, GaJe)
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berdiri memandangi langit dengan tenangnya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Tampak di tangannya menggegam sebuah HP. Pemuda tersebut mengusap air matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu mengangkat tinggi HPnya, kembali dia menghela napas, dan dalam sekejap ia melemparkan HPnya tersebut.

Desiran Hati

Bab 1

Oleh Kamui Sayaka

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon (c) NATSUME

"Adaw!" keluh seorang gadis berkerudung putih yang secara tidak sengaja kepalanya terhajar sebuah benda asing.

"Uwah kepalaku sakit banget! Aduh benjol!" teriak si gadis tersebut sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. "Siapa sih yang berani ngelempar aku? Ih, kalau benci tuh sini adu jotos sama aku! Jangan main lempar-lemparan gitu, enak tau, eh gak enak tau!"

Untuk sesaat gadis tersebut masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, namun kedua matanya mendadak menyadari kalau ternyata yang menghajar kepalanya tadi adalah sebuah HP.

"Eh, HPnya siapa ini?" gumam si gadis, lalu memungut HP tersebut. "Pasti punya orang yang melempar tadi, heuh."

Si gadis melihat sekeliling dan menyadari tak ada seorang pun selain dia. "Huh, sepi banget. Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, nanti drama koreanya keburu selesai! Hmm, HPnya juga mati! Yaudah aku bawa ajah, deh."

Si gadis pun lalu berlenggang pergi meninggalkan TKP (Tempat Kejadian Penghajaran) menuju ke rumahnya. Gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA ini terlihat sedikit cemas, pasalnya drama korea kesayangannya akan tayang setengah jam lagi. Setelah berjalan 3 hari 4 malam, eh salah, 30 menit 4 detik, si gadis telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Ibu, buka pintunya! Atau Lillian tendang nih pintunya!" teriak si gadis persis seperti anggota geng motor yang kebelet pipis.

Gadis yang bernama Lillian ini terlihat tidak sabaran. Nyaris saja ia memanjat pagar rumahnya dan ingin melemparinya dengan sepatunya, namun ia baru menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas kecil yang menempel di pintu rumahnya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Lillian, ibu lagi arisan. Pintunya gak dikunci kok, jadi jangan ditendang. Kasihan nanti pintunya sakit :)"

"Apa?! Ibu arisan lagi? Padahal udah aku nasihatin supaya gak usah keseringan arisan lagi. Wah! Kurang ajar banget, gak ngajak-ajak aku! Eh, tapi udah jam segini drama koreanya udah mulai, nih!" teriak Lillian lalu bergegas menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Dalam sekejap tas yang menempel di punggung Lillian melesat membentur tembok, sepatu yang sedari tadi dipakainya mendadak melayang jauh dari kakinya. Tangannya segera meraih remot TV dan menyalakan TVnya tepat di chanel penayang drama korea kesukaannya. Tampak iklan sampo dengan bintang iklannya saling jambak-jambakan rambut hingga salah satu di antara mereka botak karena tidak memakai sampo yang ada di iklan. Kemudian salah satu bintang iklannya joget-joget tidak karuan lalu berteriak, "Makanya pakai sampo saya! Dijamin rambut dan kepala Anda yang rontok akan tumbuh kembali!"

Lillian yang sedang memakan tempe buatan almarhumah neneknya langsung kaget dan segera memuntahkan tempe yang sudah berusia 10 bulan tersebut. "Ibu! Itu kan temanku! Wah, dia jadi bintang iklan. Itu yang jadi tukang pel di belakang si artis. Itu temanku, si Reina! Hahaha! Ah iya ibu kan ga ada, lagi arisan brondong."

Setelah menunggu (sangaaat) lama, akhirnya acara yang ditunggu Lillian dimulai. Tampak seorang lelaki berjoget-joget sambil membuka bajunya lalu melompat ke kolam renang dan tenggelam.

"Lho, kok gini yah acaranya?" gumam Lillian aneh melihat drama korea kesukaannya tidak seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki di layar kaca lalu berkata, "Yak, itulah pemirsa peserta ke 26 yang tewas tenggelam di acara Turnamen Bencong Renang Tingkat Daerah ke XIX."

"Bangke, salah chanel!" teriak Lillian lalu membanting remot TVnya.

Lillian lalu mengganti chanel TVnya ke chanel drama korea yang sebenarnya. Kali ini muncul seorang lelaki yang mirip seperti peserta renang bencong tadi.

"Wah itu si Dong Ming Kem! Kyaaa! Ganteng sekali dia!" teriak Lillian histeris sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Si Dong Ming Kem lalu minum sesuatu dan mendadak keracunan lalu tewas seketika, cerita pun bersambung.

"Wuasem! Padahal baru nonton dah selese! Dong Ming Kemnya modar lagi, wuaah!" teriak Lillian marah lalu melempar remotnya ke TV dan mendadak TVnya meledak. "Waaaduh. TVnya rusak. Wah, gimana nih? Err, ngerjain PR dulu ajah deh barangkali nanti TVnya benar sendiri."

Lillian pun lalu bergegas mengambil tasnya yang hampir menjebol tembok rumahnya akibat dilempar tadi. Dia lalu mencari buku pelajarannya dan mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Eh, ini kan HP yang aku temuin tadi. Baterainya habis, dicharge dulu deh sambil ngerjain PR," gumam Lillian lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Setelah berganti baju dan menyiapkan segala hal untuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya, Lillian duduk di kursi belajarnya dan bersiap mengerjakan tugas limit dan turunan. "Wah susah banget! Ini tugas atau catatan hutang sih? Banyak banget angka-angkanya! Jadi kangen ibu, arisannya menang gak yah?"

Bruk!

Lillian pun tergeletak tak berdaya, matanya terpejam, lalu mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Rekor tidur tercepat Lillian dalam mengerjakan PR pun terpecahkan.

Dud duud dud! Di duud dud!

"Wah suara apa itu?" Lillian kaget, ilernya menempel di pipinya seperti pulau sulawesi. "Eh, HP yang aku temuin tadi bunyi. Ada SMS."

Lillian lalu membaca SMS di HP yang baru ditemukannya.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja. Kau harus membayar semuanya!"

Deg!

Jantung Lillian berdegup kencang, tangannya gemetaran memegang HP tersebut.

Crang!

Suara benda pecah terdengar dari arah dapur dan mendadak lampu pun padam.

"Kyaaa!"

Bersambung.

A/N: Ini adalah fic yang direquest teman saya. Kira" gimana ceritanya? Gak jelas yah? Maklum, fic saya emang kebanyakan gaje seperti ini :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Desiran Hati**

**Bab 2**

**Oleh Kamui Sayaka**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon (c) NATSUME**

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mendadak gelap?" Lillian gelagapan mencari sumber cahaya. "Eh, tunggu dulu perasaan tadi pas ngerjain PR masih sore," gumam Lillian aneh lalu membuka jendela di belakang meja belajarnya.

"Jiah, udah malam!" teriak Lillian baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terditur pulas selama hampir 5 jam. "Tapi, suara apa tadi?"

Lillian lalu bergegas menuju dapur setelah menendang pintu kamarnya. Kaca berserakkan di dapurnya dan terlihat sesosok tubuh seorang wanita dengan rambut yang terurai panjang ke bawah. Bajunya yang berwarna putih bersinar terkena cahaya bulan yang menyelinap dari jendela dapur, wajah si perempuan terlihat berlumuran darah dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Lii... Lili..." panggil si perempuan pelan.

"Wuaaah!" teriak Lillian histeris. "Ibu!" lanjutnya lalu memeluk perempuan tadi. "Ibu kapan pulang? Ih, bau asem gini! Belum mandi, yah?"

Perempuan yang ternyata ibunya Lillian tersebut lalu menjitak anakknya, "Enak ajah! Ibu dah mandi, luluran malah. Paling juga kamu, tuh lihat iler kamu masih menempel."

"Hehehe, iya tadi Lillian mimpi makan es goreng bakso, enak bingit kaya orang ngidam, bu. Nah, ibu sendiri kenapa tuh wajahnya banyak cairan merah gitu?" tanya Lillian penasaran melihat ibunya mirip kuntilanak kepanasan.

"Oh, ini stroberi. Tadi ibu lagi bikin jus stroberi, lumayan ibu dapat hadiah ke 3 dari arisan. Eh, pas lagi diblender tiba-tiba blendernya rusak terus meledak, langsung deh mati lampu. Sana kamu nyalain lagi saklar listriknya, ibu mau mandi dulu, bau asem ilernya kamu."

Lillian pun hanya bisa melongo, ibunya berhasil mendapatkan hadiah ke 3 di arisan, padahal itu merupakan impian Lillian dari kecil. "Eh, kok jadi mikirin arisan. Bayar hutang pembalut ajah belum lunas, haha."

Lillian lalu menyalakan kembali sakelar listrik, sehingga ibunya dapat bernapas lega kembali setelah gelagapan mencari kamar mandi. Mendadak hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Kyaaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang tengah.

Segera ibunya Lillian menuju ruang tersebut, dan kaget ketika melihat anaknya sedang memakan tempe yang tadi siang dia makan dengan lahap.

"Apa yang terjadi, Li? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya ibu Lillian cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bu. Tapi itu lihat TVnya rusak, pasti gara-gara konslet tadi, bu," jawab Lillian seraya menunjuk TV yang sebenarnya dirusak oleh dia.

"Wah, iya. Layarnya pecah, tapi kok ada remot yang menancap yah? Hebat banget listrik konslet sampai bisa kaya gini. Tapi kelihatannya ini seperti perbuatan orang yang marah gara-gara sinetronnya bersambung terus ngelempar remot ke TV, deh," duga ibu Lillian.

"Gak kok, bu. Mungkin perasaan ibu ajah," sahut Lillian yang mendadak telah berada di balik pintu kamarnya. "Lillian ngantuk bu, mau tidur dulu. Dari tadi sore belum tidur, hehehe," sambungnya lalu segera menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, Li. Kepala kamu kok benjol gede banget, yah? Duh, kasihan pasti dia gak sengaja menyeruduk pintu kamarnya pas mati lampu tadi."

Lillian yang telah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hari ini aku sudah jadi anak jahat," keluh Lillian sembari memegang pipinya yang penuh dengan iler. "Tapi pipiku tembem banget, yah. Pasti aku nambah imut, hehehe." Lillian pun lalu tertawa tidak jelas selama hampir setengah jam hingga akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah iya, aku masih penasaran dengan sms di HP yang aku temukan tadi siang lagi."

Lillian lalu mencari HP yang dia maksud yang ternyata berada di kolong tempat tidurnya, tepat di samping tumpukan kaos kaki baunya yang terakhir kali ia cuci dua bulan yang lalu. Lillian lalu mengamati HP yang baru ia temukan itu. HP tersebut terlihat terawat dengan baik, layarnya masih jelas dan bagian lainnya juga masih bagus kecuali bagian cangkangnya yang agak rusak akibat membentur benda keras yaitu kepala Lillian.

"Hmm, siapa pemilik HP ini, yah? Kok mendadak ada yang SMS aneh di HP ini. Harusnya kalau HP ini hilang pasti pemiliknya meminta HP ini untuk dikembalikan. Aneh, HP ini benar-benar mencurigakan dan juga bau kaos kaki," pikir Lillian.

Gadis yang memiliki pipi agak tembem itu mengecek isi HP misterius tersebut. "Aneh, SMS yang masuk sebelum SMS ini semuanya SMS kosong. Nama pengirimnya juga sama, semuanya dikirim oleh 3SN2. Apa maksudnya? Terlebih lagi SMS terakhir yang dia kirim sangat aneh. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja. Kau harus membayar semuanya! Uh, emang aku hutang apa sama dia? Ngajak jambak-jambakan tuh orang. Hmm, aku balas ajah deh SMSnya."

Lillian lalu membalas SMS misterius tersebut dengan, "Silahkan saja. I love you too, kok! :P"

"Hahaha, biar rasain dia. Tapi perut aku kok mulas banget, udah 3 hari nih gak buang air besar gara-gara pintu WCnya rusak aku tendang. Duh, gak tahan banget, jadi pengen tidur," gumam Lillian lalu langsung terlelap tidur.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara aneh berbunyi.

_Dud duud dud. Dud duud dud._

-x-

"Uwaaah! Kesiangan!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring disusul dengan dobrakan pintu terdengar dari kediaman Lillian.

"Ibu kenapa aku gak dibangunin, sih? Aduh mana belum makan lagi!" teriak Lillian histeris, mukanya yang penuh dengan pulau kalimantan tampak mengerikan.

"Yah, ibu juga kesiangan! Kenapa gak bangunin dari tadi malem, sih?!" balas si ibu.

Akhirnya setelah perang teriak-teriakan selesai, Lillian keluar dari rumahnya terburu-buru sambil menggigit sebuah tempe.

"Duh, si ibu salah lagi masukin bumbu ke tempenya, kali ini tempenya rasa cokelat. Mana aku lupa bedakan lagi, jadi gak wangi, kan," keluh Lillian sambil berlari.

Jarak rumah Lillian dan sekolahnya sangat dekat, sekitar 8 KM. Kendati demikian, Lillian masih saja sering telat dan juga sering lupa membawa buku pelajaran, sehingga dia harus bolak-balik ke rumahnya. Dia juga sering dihukum karena sering tidur di kelas. Namun, Lillian selalu berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang kebanyakan menggunakan sepeda motor, mobil pribadi atau helikopter. Alasannya bukan karena tidak mau sombong, tapi karena dia tidak punya kendaraan dan tidak bisa naik kendaraan. Makanya tak aneh jika Lillian mempunyai tenaga yang luar biasa dan mampu menghancurkan tembok rumahnya dengan hanya naik bulldozer.

"Lillian! Kamu telat lagi! Apa alasan kamu hari ini?" tanya wali kelas Lillian yang kebetulan sedang mengajar di kelas.

"A, anu, bu. Tadi ada panda lewat, makanya saya mampir di warteg dulu," jawab Lillian polos.

"Apa?! Kamu tidak bohong, kan? Ibu dari kecil pengen banget lihat panda. Ih, kamu foto gak pandanya?" tanya ibu wali kelas penasaran.

"Ah, Lillian kan gak punya HP, bu. Minggu lalu kan rusak pas ngelempar beruang liar."

"Oh, iya. Makanya minggu lalu kamu telat, yah. Yaudah kamu boleh masuk."

Gadis yang benama lengkap Liliahtul Jumuahtiah itu lalu duduk tepat di pojok kelas bersama sahabatnya, Reina.

"Kamu sehat, Li?" tanya Reina penasaran.

"Sehat, kok. Emang kenapa, Re?" tanya Lillian balik.

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Kamu benar sehat kan, yah?"

"Asem, yah sehat lah. Kamu nanya gitu lagi, saya hajar, nih. Emang kenapa, sih?"

"Hehe, gak kok. Cuma kamu tumben hari ini gak bawa tas."

"Astaghfirullah!" teriak Lillian kaget lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ibu guru, permisi saya mau pulang dulu," lanjutnya sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Eh, mau ngapain?"

"Ngambil tas, bu! Tadi disandera panda."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Li!" cegah bu wali kelas, namun Lillian telah terlanjur melesat jauh.

Akhirnya setelah diantar oleh satpam sekolah, Lillian berhasil membawa tasnya yang ketinggalan, tentunya dia harus menghadapi ibunya dulu yang menyerangnya dengan berbagai teriakan bervolume tinggi.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Lillian memberi salam tepat ketika ibu wali kelasnya hendak keluar dari kelas.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," jawab bu wali kelas lalu mempersilahkan Lillian masuk. "Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Oh iya, berhubung setelah ini semua guru mau kondangan, jadi habis istirahat kalian boleh pulang," jelas ibu wali kelas kepada anak-anak kelas.

"Wuasem! Terus ngapain tadi gue balik lagi ke rumah!" teriak Lillian lalu pingsan seketika.

Reina yang duduk di samping Lillian hanya bisa menutup wajah temannya itu dengan sehelai kain lalu mendoakannya, "Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Aamiin."

-x-

Lillian berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kelas. Reina yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa meledek Lillian yang mempunyai tenaga saiya ini. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk pergi ke kantin dan melahap habis makanan gratis yang ada di sana, seperti air putih, kecap, saus dan tisu.

"Eh, Li. Kita lewat sini ajah," pinta Reina sambil menunjuk arah ruangan kelas 3.

"Mau ngapain emang? Jalan ke kantin kan ke sini," jelas Lillian sambil tetap berjalan sempoyongan.

"Ih, ke sini ajah, sih. Kan kita bisa mejeng ke kakak kelas. Mau sampai kapan kita jomblo terus?!" ujar Reina lalu menarik kerudung Lillian dan mengereknya pergi.

"Wuasem lo, Re!" teriak Lillian kesakitan.

Namun ternyata kakak kelasnya masih sibuk belajar di dalam kelas, dan itu membuat rencanya Reina untuk mejeng batal, sehingga ia hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Melihat kakak kelasnya yang belajar tidak serius, membuat Lillian hanya bisa tersenyum, namun ada seorang siswa yang terlihat sangat serius dan berbeda. Siswa yang memakai kacamata tersebut terlihat menikmati penjelasan dari sang guru, meskipun wajahnya tidak terlalu ganteng tapi tatapan matanya meneduhkan.

_Jeduak!_

"Li, kamu kenapa? Ih, sampai nabrak tembok gitu?" tanya Reina penasaran dengan temannya yang sedang mimisan darah.

"Ayo cepat ke kantin, Re!" pinta Lillian sambil gantian menarik kerudung Reina.

"Ampun, Li! Ampun!" teriak Reina kesakitan.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kantin, meskipun beberapa kali Lillian menabrak tembok-tembok yang lain.

"Li, mau makan apa? Baso telur gajah lagi?" tawar Reina pada Lillian yang terlihat masih lemas.

"Gak ah, Re. Aku pesan telur mata kambing ajah ama minumnya es kelapa duren," jawab Lillian dengan nada yang terdengar angker.

Setelah memesankan pesanan Lillian yang aneh, Reina lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan temannya yang terlihat kurang waras, eh kurang sehat, lalu bertanya, "Kamu sehat-sehat aja ka-"

_Gaplok!_

Lillian menghajar muka Reina dengan bukunya yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi. "Ah, sekarang aku dah sehat kok, Re. Makasih, yah."

"Sama-sama," jawab Reina pelan-pelan terlihat ingusnya menjuntai ke bawah.

_Dud duud dud! Dud duud dud!_

Sebuah bunyi aneh terdengar dari tas Lillian. Sontak pemilik tas tersebut langsung mencari sumber bunyi dan mendapati sebuah HP yang ia temukan kemarin.

"Eh, HP kamu baru, Li? Bagus banget, layar sentuh," puji Reina yang sudah terlihat cantik lagi.

"Gak, kok. Aku nemu HP ini kemarin pas pulang sekolah. Tapi aku tidak ingat menaruh HP ini di tas."

"Ah, kamu lupa mungkin," duga Reina.

"Gak mungkin seorang Lillian yang mempunyai IQ di bawah Enstein ini lupa akan sesuatu. Lagian kan kamu sering nyontek ke aku kalau ulangan."

"Hehe, iya. Kan itu juga terpaksa gara-gara gak ada lagi yang duduknya dekat kecuali kamu."

Lillian lalu mendekat ke Reina dan berbisik, "Eh, tapi nanti kamu bayarin jajanan aku, yah. Aku lupa bawa dompet nih, hehe."

"Jiah, baru juga diomongin! Hutang pembalut ajah kamu belum bayar!" teriak Reina membuat Lillian teringat akan hutangnya.

"Ampun, Re. Nanti kalau ibuku menang arisan lagi aku bayar, deh."

"Ih, yang menang arisan kan ibu kamu, bukan kamu, Li. Emang kamu pernah ikut arisan? Perasaan kamu selalu pakai uangmu buat makan di warteg."

"Uh, kan laper, Re. Tapi kemarin aku gak makan di warteg, kok. Malah langsung pulang, makanya pas di jalan aku nemu HP ini. Coba ajah liat nih ada SMS lagi. Biar aku baca dulu."

**From: 3SN2**

**Kau akan mati kalau kau beritahu orang lain tentang ini.**

_Deg!_

Lagi-lagi Lillian merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika pertama kali membaca SMS yang ada di HP tersebut. Tangannya bergetar hebat, tubuhnya terasa panas, keringatnya mengalir deras.

"Ka-kamu kenapa, Li? Kok gemetaran gitu?" tanya Reina cemas.

"A... Ak... Aku, aku pengen buang air besar, mulas banget, Re. Bentar yah," pamit Lillian lalu bergegas pergi ke toilet.

Namun belum sempat Lillian menemukan toilet yang ia cari, mendadak sekelebat bayangan melintas di depannya.

_Jduak!_

Lillian menabrak bayangan tersebut dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Eh, maaf, yah. Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" tanya Lillian kepada si bayangan yang baru ditabraknya yang ternyata seorang siswa.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa?" jawab si siswa yang mukanya berlumuran darah.

"Kyaaa!"

**Bersambung.**


End file.
